User talk:Georgy2508
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:MelvinMan10/Elevator animation request page page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SchindlerLift1874 (talk) 11:25, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: I got blocked in the Elevator Community Wiki Done. You have been unblocked. Re: Do you have YouTube Yes he does. His YouTube channel is here Re: Problem uploading the photo That was probably caused by fault on Wikia. You may want to try again later or tomorrow. Next time, please add a signature whenever you leave a message on someone's talkpage by typing ~~~~. Re: Question Simply add Insert caption here. at the end of a sentence. Example: Otis Elevonic 401 was Otis's computerized elevator system.It was launched in 1981. Notable installations Please do not add buildings that do not have name or street number in the Notable Installations section on any elevator companies pages (e.g. A building along Smith Street), unless a street number of the building is confirmed. It's not really necessary. Re: Still won't let me upload photo Strange, I didn't have any problem like that. If this problem persists, try contacting Wikia to see if they can solve the problem. Re: Problem This is because our Title Blacklist system to prevent spam. I think you can provide a title name to me for creating page.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 00:17, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Problem The reason why you were unable to add pages is because of pages with any unacceptable or unwanted names are blacklisted and banned from creation due to excessive spamming. Can you tell me what's the name of the page you wish to add? If you can tell me, I will have to check the blacklist to make sure you can add pages without problem. : I have created a page called RECO and it works fine when I created it. The next thing you should do is to add information on it. Re: Add pages Don't leave that to the admins. I'm very busy lately and I don't have time to be active on this wiki. Please improve your photos Do not "photo" the monitor for screenshot (since that will make the picture unclear). You can refer to our guidelines to help you how to take screenshot. You can also directly upload the photos you taken (refer to this photo).--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 16:37, December 2, 2014 (UTC) I say that your photos uploaded --Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 17:20, December 2, 2014 (UTC) "Permission error" problem For this problem, I've already reported to Wikia Central.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 17:24, December 2, 2014 (UTC) I've solve the uploading problem by removing one of the common term and tested, it works.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 14:07, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Using my content without mt permission I saw you took screenshots from my Edunburgh elevator video from Kfar Saba. Why you took screenshots from one of my videos without my permission? I want that you will remove these pictures. If you will remove these pictures, I will tell about that to one of the admins. Thank You Maalit72 Forward: Question On the right hand side of the screen there should be a Categories dropdown below the Add media dropdown. Type the name of the category and some suggested categories will appear. Please do not add any categories on any Category pages like you did on the European companies category page. If you would like to add companies to that category simply add "European companies" on the respective companies. Re: Schindler 5500 Those two Schindler elevators you mentioned are actually Schindler 3300. The most obvious thing that both 3300 and 5500 are different is the Linea 100 COP. As I said before on The French Elevator's video comments, Linea 100 COPs on Schindler 5500 are completely flushed on the cab wall while the COPs on Schindler 3300 are surface mounted. Another obvious thing is the handrail design; on Schindler 3300 the standard handrail design is curved (although there is also a horizontal cylindrical design) while on Schindler 5500 the handrail design is horizontal cylindrical. The Schindler 3300 in La Crystal (Vienne, France) is a 3300 because the motor sound is identical to most Schindler 3300s and there is no door propulsion noise (unlike Schindler 5500). As IDL mentioned before, the Schindler 5500 COPs are completely flushed on the cab wall and the door humming sound is the easiest identify as the door operator in 5500s are actually made by Wittur Group (when the door operator for 3300s are made by Sematic Group). Refer to this: Brand New Schindler 5500 Traction Elevators at Luk Yeung Galleria, Tsuen Wan, Hong Kong--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 15:01, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Categories Do not put "Minor companies" on some major companies likw you did on Otis, Schindler, Kone, ThyssenKrupp, Thyssen, Fujitec, Mitsubishi, Sigma and few others. They are a major companies, not small companies. 5500 installation If you DO NOT verify the true 5500 installation before adding into the list on the page, you will received an official first warning in this wiki.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 14:05, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Copy text Hello, I'm the second admin on this wiki. Next time when writing an article about any elevator companies, please do not copy some or even all text from their websites. Try writing with your own word. We often don't like articles on this wiki writed like a copy and paste. Thank you for your attention. Picture Where did you get that Hyundai Destination Selecting System keypad pic? Re: Background Thank you. However, it doesn't appeared on smartphones due to the size of the site, even when desktop view mode is enabled. Elevator companies template Please DO NOT add any generic elevator companies in the template. Put it in this list instead. If you doing this again, you will receive our official warning again.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 14:18, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Schindler Haughton Schindler Haughton is not a generic company. It was a merging brand between Haughton and Schindler in 1979 after Schindler bought Haughton. It is no longer exist since in the mid 80's. You're officially blocked You're officially blocked by our administration team members due to upload wrong pictures several times. This affected permanently. Thank you for your understanding in this wiki.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 10:58, February 10, 2015 (UTC) American Linea 100 I found that picture on Facebook while searching for Schindler 5500 in there, forgot which page was that. Location wasn't mentioned. Facebook Just to let you know, my parents told me to clear up my friendlist on Facebook due to privacy reason. This means I need to remove/unfriend some people from the elevator community, including you. And I will probably not going to accept new friend requests from anyone in the elevator community. I'm sorry that I have to remove you from my friendlist on Facebook because my parents told me to do so. Thanks.